Sweet Irony
by AngelChaoKyoko
Summary: Ch. 5 finally up after 5 months! Rouge sells the Master Emerald so Sonic and co., along with my character Lyn, search the city for it.
1. Meet Lyn

Ch.1 Meet Lyn  

**Stuff about my character:**

Name: Lyn

Fur color: Dark lavender 

Eye Color: Aqua

Species: Hedgehog

Characteristics: She wears a white skirt with Dark Pink trimmings, a white short-sleeved shirt with Cerulean trimmings.  Her quilly hair thingamijigies are medium length just below her shoulders.  Oh, and she's an airhead. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything but Lyn and John. So on with the fic.

Lyn was walking down the street thinking about earlier that day. 

* Start of flashback *  

"Lyn, I have to be honest with you," said John, "There's another man, drr I mean women! You didn't here that! So sayonara Lyn the Hedgehog!" Then John ran away.

 * End of flashback * 

"_What a freak. Oh well, his loss^.^_" Lyn thought to herself. 

She continued walking down the street when a person came up to her and said, "Hey! Do you want to buy an exciting new wristwatch?! I'll give it to you for free if you give me $20!" 

"Okay!" said Lyn, "Wait, something seems weird about this. Oh well!" She gave him $20 and got the wristwatch. "I can't believe this was free!" She said as she looked at her new wristwatch and then put her hands behind her head.

Lyn continued to walk and the wristwatch unclasped and went around the neck of someone she walked by and closed therefore strangling him to death before she noticed.

"Oh no! Where's my new wrist watch?" she wondered. Lyn turned around and saw the guy with the wristwatch around his neck.

"Hey! Some dude stole my wristwatch!" she said as she walked up to him and saw he was turning blue and purple. "Oops^_^; I think he might be dead. Hey, he looks like John, except bluer. Oh no! It is John! I killed him! Hey wait, that's a good thing. I've done the world a good deed! Hurray!" Lyn said as she took her wristwatch off of John's neck. "I better get home now," she started towards her home.

On her way home Lyn ran into some unexpected guests, literally. "Ouch! Hey look! Peoples!" she said. 

"We're not peoples, we're hedgehogs and other random animals!" said Sonic. 

"Yay! I'm a hedgehog too! Coolies! My name is Lyn!" said Lyn.

 "I'm Rouge the bat!" said Rouge. 

"And I'm Sonic the fastest, coolest hedgehog in the cool blue planet!" Said Sonic.

 "I'm Amy Rose!  Nice to meet you!" said Amy. 

"I'm Tails the fox!" said Tails.

 "And I'm Knuckles, the echidna," said Knuckles. 

"Knuckles? What are you doing here? " Sonic asked. 

"I dunno," said Knuckles. 

"Okay, works for me!" Sonic said.

"I'm Shadow! The ultimate life form!" Said Shadow. 

"Shadow? Aren't you de…?" Sonic was interrupted by Tails. 

"Sonic! Not everybody has beaten the game yet!" He yelled at Sonic.

"Oh whoops, sorry to those of you reading who haven't the game yet. If you didn't you really should finish playing my game because it's awesome!"

"Sonic, this isn't an advertisement," Tails sighed.

"I am the Eggman! That's what I am! I am the Eggman! I've got the master plan!" sang Eggman. 

"Eggman? Ok this is getting weird," said Sonic.

 "I'm an egg but I'm a man! Hahahahahahahahaha!" said Eggman.

"Riiiiiiiiiight. Anyways where are you going?" asked Sonic.

"Well I just got this cool new shiny fantastical wristwatch! So I guess I'm going home now" she said happily. 

"It is cool! It's blue!" said Sonic. 

"Now it's purple, pink, now green. It turns lots of colors!" said Lyn. 

"Well we have to get going, we're going to the movies," Sonic said.

"What? But you told me we were going to the museum," Tails said to Sonic.

"No! We were going to the mall!" said Amy. 

"We were supposed to go to McDonalds. They just love to see you smile!" said Eggman.

 "I thought we were going to Angel Island!" said Knuckles.  They all stared at him blankly.  "What?  What's wrong with Angel Island?" Knuckles seemed confused.  

"We were going to the gem store! Remember?" said Rouge, "I already sold the Master Emerald to them!" 

"You did what?!" Knuckles yelled.. 

"Oops^-^; did I say that out loud?" said Rouge.  

"I guess I have to go to gem store now," said Knuckles as he glared at Rouge. 

"I guess it's decided then! We go to the gem store!^.^" Rouge said happily.

Well it looks like Rouge won this one. That's Ch. 1.  I know it was kind of pointless but there probably will be a plot later on! (Hopefully)  Well I hope you liked! And if you didn't then too bad for you!  Actually if you didn't like it I'll take suggestions, but no flames please. 


	2. Dude, Where's My Emerald?

**_Ch. 2 Dude, where's my emerald?_**

Sonic and co. were at the gem store looking for the Master emerald.  Knuckles was asking the cashier about it.  "Sorry, someone just bought it 3 minutes ago," said the cashier. 

"If only we'd gotten here three minutes sooner," Knuckles sighed.

 "Oh well.  Can we go to the movies now?" asked Sonic. 

 "No, we have to find the Master Emerald first," said Rouge.

  "Why?  So you can sell it again?" asked Knuckles. 

 "If they just bought it just three minutes ago, whoever has it couldn't have gotten very far," said Tails.  

"Ok then, let's go find the master emerald!"  Sonic said.

"Where should we look first?" asked Tails.  

"I know where.  What about at the movies?" Sonic suggested.

"Just give it up already," said Shadow.

"I know!  There's a gem collector that lives somewhere not to far from here.  Maybe they bought it," said Rouge.

So they all left the gem store in search of the Master Emerald.  

**_* In a dark, scary place *_**

A strange spherical object was glowing, waiting for someone to find it.

**_* Elsewhere *_**

Lyn opened her the door to her house and was about to go in when she heard a voice. 

It said, "Lyn.  Lyn!"  She looked behind her and didn't see anyone.  "I'm in the alley," echoed the voice. 

Lyn walked into the alley next to her house and saw a strange glowing light "It's so beautiful," Lyn said in astonishment. 

**_* Wherever Sonic and co. are *_**__

"We've already been looking for umm… I don't have a watch.  Tails, do you know how long we've been looking for?" asked Sonic.

"We've only been looking for five minutes, Sonic. That's the seventh time you've asked," said the annoyed kitsune. 

"Well, I've been looking for five minutes too long.  I'm going to the movies," said Sonic. 

"Not so fast.  If I have to be stuck here so do you," said Eggman.  

"Alright, fine.  Stupid," Sonic muttered under his breath. 

"Sonic, aren't you the one who said to look for the master emerald in the first place?" Shadow remarked.

"What are you talking about?  I never said any such thing," Sonic said in defense as he crossed his arms.

"Sure you did.  Look up at the beginning of the chapter," said Shadow.  

Sonic looked up and saw the part Shadow was talking about, "Yeah, so what's your point?"

"Ah never mind," Shadow said knowing there was no point in arguing any farther.  

They walked until they got to the gem collector's house.  Knuckles went up to the door and knocked.  A strange person came out. 

"Hello, have you seen this emerald?" Knuckles asked, holding up a picture of the Master Emerald.  

"Hmmmm," the strange person inspected the picture "Oh yeah.  I just bought it from the gem store down the street."

"Can I see it?" asked Knuckles.

"Sure," said the strange person as they went to go get the emerald.

"If they really have it what makes you think they'll give it to you?" asked Rouge.

"I don't know.  Why don't you think of something since you're the one who," Knuckles was cut off when the strange person returned. 

"Sorry, I just remembered I sold it to someone else," said the strange person.  

"What did this person look like?" asked Knuckles.  

"How should I know?  I don't remember," the strange person said as they shut the door.

"Now what?" wondered Knuckles.  

"Why don't you put up signs of the Master Emerald around the city and give a reward to the person who gives it back to you?" Rouge suggested.   

 "That's the dumbest idea I ever heard but I guess it's worth a try," said Knuckles.

"We can go to my apartment!" said Amy in her perky little voice.

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"Because I have a photo copier and I haven't said anything for this whole chapter," Amy replied.

"Works for me," Knuckles said as they all headed towards Amy's house.

**_* At Lyn's house*_**

Lyn had taken the glowing object inside of her house and was staring at, wondering what it was. 

It then started to speak, "Hello Lyn," it said. 

"It can talk!?" Lyn was surprised.

"Of course.  After all I am magic," said the object sitting on Lyn's kitchen table.  

The small object stopped glowing and revealed itself to be…  A gobstopper!  You weren't expecting that now were you?  

"Oh YUM!  I love gobstoppers!" Lyn happily as she picked up the gobstopper and was about to eat it.

"No!  Don't eat me!  Please!  I… uh… I can grant you wishes! Anything you want!  Just don't eat me!" the gobstopper yelled.  

Lyn put the gobstopper down and said, "I want gobstoppers!"

"Ok," the magical gobstopper said as a box of gobstoppers appeared on the table.  

"Oh yay!  Thank you!" said Lyn as she opened the box and popped a gobstopper in her mouth.  A layer of the magical gobstopper then disappeared.  

"Hey!  You're color changed from purple to blue!  Why?" asked Lyn.

"Every time I grant a wish a layer of me disappears," the gobstopper replied. 

 "What happens when you're gone?" Lyn wondered

"I don't really know," said the gobstopper. 

"So can I have another wish umm…what's your name?" Lyn asked.  

"My name?  I don't have a name," the gobstopper glowed with every word it spoke.

"Hmm.  What about I call you Magical Gobstopper.  M.G. for short," said Lyn.

"Oh you're so creative," M.G. said sarcastically. 

"I know!^_^ Now I wish for… a flying elephant!" Lyn said.  But this time nothing happened.  "Hmm?  Where's my elephant?" wondered Lyn.

"That's strange.  Why didn't it work?" M.G was just as stumped as Lyn.  "I know!  Follow me!" the gobstopper ran out of the house followed by Lyn.

Some Person: So what did you think?  Please review.  If you didn't like it then you can just give me suggestions to improve it.  Even if you did like it you can give suggestions anyway.   Ja ne!    

****

****


	3. The Second Wish

Ch. 3 Sonic's Wish 

Sonic and co. were all at Amy's apartment photocopying the picture of the Master Emerald.  "How many more of these do we need?  We've already got like, I dunno, 50!" Sonic was getting impatient.  

"We need more!  More I tell ya!" yelled Knuckles.

"Knux, you're scaring me," Amy said.  

"Yeah dude, you're freaking me out," said Sonic.

The printer light started to flash. 

"Umm guys.  We can't print anymore.  All of the green ink is gone!" Tails said.

"It doesn't matter!  Keep printing more pictures and we can just color then in later!" said Knuckles.

"Coloring?  The Ultimate Life form will not be reduced to coloring!" Shadow yelled.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sonic laughed at Shadow.

"You have to color too," Shadow reminded Sonic.

"Ummm…  The paper ran out.  I guess we can't photocopy anymore pictures," Sonic said happily.

"Oh yes we can!  Sonic, run to the store and get some paper!" Knuckles commanded.

"Why me?  You should make Eggman go.  He needs the exercise anyway!" 

"Hey!" Eggman yelled.

"Stop complaining and go!" Knuckles yelled.

"Fine, fine," Sonic muttered.

"Alright now!  Let's get to the coloring!" said Knuckles.

**_* To wherever Sonic is *_**

Sonic was walking down the street looking for a place where they sold paper.  "I wonder where I can get paper from."

Sonic saw a TV store and decided to go in.  All of the walls were filled with TV's.  

"It's my dream come true," Sonic was awed by the many TV's.  

"Hello, can I help you sir?" asked the sales person.

"I'd like to see the biggest TV you have!"

"Alright.  It's right over there," Sonic followed the sales person.

**_* Back at Amy's Apartment*_**

"What's taking him so long?  How long does it take to get paper?" Knuckles was pacing the room back and forth.

"Why don't you help us?" Eggman asked as all of them but Knuckles were all coloring in pictures of the Master Emerald.

"I will once Sonic gets here!"

****

**_* Back to Sonic *_**

Sonic was walking back to Amy's apartment with the TV he had just bought.  "This TV is really cool! But I have a feeling that I forgot something.  Oh well!" 

Sonic walked into the apartment building and up the stairs to where Amy's apartment was.  "Hello everyone!"

As soon as Sonic walked in Knuckles ran over to him.  "Did you get the paper!?"

"Paper? What paper? Oh riiiiiight, that paper…  Umm well ya see the thing is uh… Bye!" Sonic ran back out the door leaving his TV there.

"Arg! Sonic will pay!" Knuckles started to laugh manically.

"Knuckles, are you alright?" Rouge asked.

"Alright? I'll be alright after I find that traitor!"  Knuckles then ran out of Amy's apartment.

* **_Wherever Lyn and M.G. are_** *

"Where are we going?" Lyn asked as she chased after M.G.

"You'll see in a second!" 

* **_Back to Sonic Again_***

"_Knuckles will never find me here.  Why am I hiding from Knuckles?  He can't catch me.  This is crazy even if he is going ballistic_," Sonic came out of the alley where he was hiding and saw Lyn and the magical gobstopper go by.  "Oh, it's just Lyn following a flying blue gobstopper.  A blue gobstopper!?  Gobstoppers aren't supposed to be blue!  It could be the only blue gobstopper in the world!  I have to find it!"  

Sonic spotted out Lyn and ran to where they were.  "Lyn, where did you get a blue gobstopper?" Sonic asked.

"I found him!" said Lyn. (I know the gobstopper isn't a he or a she but I'm just going the call the gobstopper him because that's what the voice sounds like so don't get mad or anything.)

"Him?  A gobstopper is a candy!" said Sonic.

"How lucky!  I was looking for you but it looks like you found us instead!" M.G said.

"Ah!  It talks!"

"I told you!" said Lyn.

"So why is this gobstopper thing looking for me?" Sonic asked. 

"You're the only one who can make the next wish!" M.G. replied.

"Wish?  What are you talking about?"

"M.G is a magical gobstopper!" said Lyn.

"So you're saying that I can get a wish?" Sonic asked.

"Yes,"

"Any wish I want?"

"I already said yes!" said M.G.

"Sonic! I found you!" Knuckles was running towards where they were.

"Uh oh!  I better hurry up and make a wish!"

"A wish?" Knuckles had gotten to where they were standing and was very confused.

"I'm a magical gobstopper and I grant wishes.  How many times do I have to explain this," M.G was annoyed.

"I wish for the Master Emerald!" Knuckles yelled.

"Sorry.  Sonic's the only one who can make a wish right now," M.G said.

"Sonic!  Wish for the Master Emerald to be here!"

"No, I don't think I want to.  I wish to go to the movies!" Sonic was immediately transported to the movies.

"Sonic!!!" Knuckles yelled very angrily.

 The gobstopper started to glow and lost another layer.  The new layer that appeared was grey.  "Hmm…  I wonder who's wish this could be…" M.G wondered.

"Is it mine!?" Knuckles asked desperately.  

"No.  Would you happen to know where the others are?" M.G asked.

"Do you mean Rouge and the others?"

"Yes, I have a feeling that this wish is for one of them,"

"_If more wishes get used up one of them will have to be for me.  _They're this way.  Follow me," So Lyn and the magical gobstopper followed Knuckles back to Amy's apartment.

And that's the end of this chapter.  Please review. I will try to update this fic and my other one as soon as I have more time, but I barely have any time to write because of school.  School = EVIL.    


	4. Mission Almost Possilbe Part 1

Ch. 4- Mission Almost Possible Part 1   

Knuckles had returned to Amy's apartment with Lyn and M.G. after buying some more computer paper and ink.  When he walked in the door he wasn't very happy with what he saw.

Shadow, Amy, Tails, Rouge, and Eggman were watching TV on the television Sonic had bought.  "Aren't you guys supposed to be coloring?"

"We're busy now," said Rouge.

"Might I remind you that you're the one who started this whole thing," said Knuckles.

"Shh! This is the best part of the show," said Shadow.

"M.G. and Lyn, can you talk some sense into them?" But Lyn and M.G were already sitting down, watching TV with the rest of them.  "Grrrrr" Knuckles was getting very angry.  _"Wait, just wait a bit longer, then all of this will pay off."_

"And now back to the show!" The TV said.

"You thought that commercials were the best part?" Knuckles asked.

"Well yeah.  They really are," Shadow replied.  "Ya know.  If Sonic were here he'd probably be making some smart mouth comment about that and then I'd just insult him back."

"By the way, where is Sonic? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Amy asked.

"No, he went to the movies.  I don't know why he wanted to go there so badly," Knuckles said.

"It was probably for the previews! They're so cool!" Shadow said.

"I think there's something wrong with you Shadow.  You like commercials and previews more than the actual thing," said Rouge.

"Now you're starting to sound exactly like Sonic," Shadow said. 

"You miss Sonic, don't you?" Lyn said to Shadow.

"No I don't!" Shadow yelled.

"Sure you don't," Tails teased.

"I really don't! In fact, I could care less if he never came back."

"I have one question.  How'd you guys get that TV hooked up?" Knuckles asked.

"I did it!" Tails said happily.

"Everyone be quiet! I'm trying to watch the show," Eggman said.

"Alright! Our next item we're selling is this one of a kind jewel!" The girl on the TV said.  Then she showed the ME.  

"That's the Master Emerald!" Knuckles gasped.

"This jewel costs the price of only one million dollars! That's right! Only a million dollars for this rare and exclusive gem!"

"One million dollars!?  Where are we going to get that kind of money?" Knuckles wondered. Wait a second. Where's the money you got from selling the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked Rouge.

"Now that I think about it.  I don't even remember how much money I got or where I put it," Rouge said.

"You probably spent it already," Knuckles said.

"Why can't you just steal it?  You are a jewel thief," Eggman reminded Rouge.

"Oh yeah.  Or we could always go on who wants to be a millionaire," said Rouge.

"There's no way I'm going on that stupid game show.  You can go steal it because you're the one who sold it in the first place," said Knuckles.

"But that other person said they sold it to someone.  So maybe the show bought it and now they're selling it.  If they bought it than wouldn't be fair to take it? Tails asked.

"Do you want to go on Who Wants to be a Millionaire?" Knuckles asked.

"Ok Rouge, you can steal it," said Tails.  Tails looked at the TV to find the phone number (ya know on those shopping networks how they have the number to call to buy the product). "Alright then, the calling number is 1-800-2122.  I'll find out where this place is." Tails went over to Amy's computer.

 "I can come up with a plan to steal it," Eggman said.

"Your plans never work," Shadow commented.

"I can come up with my own plan," Rouge said.

"Hey, we're pretty lucky.  This place is right in this city.  The address is 4312, street Without a Name Avenue" Tails said.

"Alright then, lets go!" said Amy. And with that they were all off the go steal the ME.

---Later---

 "Alright we're here. Now what's the plan Rouge?" Knuckles asked.

"First we have to go inside of the building."

"Well that's dumb, how can you tell us in there? There's security everywhere," Shadow asked.

"You'll understand soon enough." 

So they all walked inside of the television studio place.  

"Alright, I'll wait here and you guys find a way to sneak past the guards and find your way to the shopping channel room," Rouge whispered.

"Easier said than done," said Knuckles.

"What are you going to do?" asked Lyn.

"Just like I said before.  You'll find out soon enough," Rouge replied.

"So what do we do first, Tails?" Shadow asked.

"How should I know?"

"You're the genius," Shadow replied.

"I think you're forgetting about another genius," Robotnik said.

"And who would that be?" Shadow asked just to annoy Eggman.  

"Do you mean you?" Lyn asked.

"Of course I mean me!  Who else would I mean?  I can't believe I have to be stuck with all of you.  I wish we could just get this whole stupid thing over with as quick as possible," Eggman said.

And with that they were all magically teleported to outside of a door that had the words "Shopping Network" written on it. 

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. But we're here now so let's just get the Master Emerald so I can go home," Knuckles said.

---Back at the bottom floor of the building---

"This plan is foolproof!" Rouge said as she walked up to one of the guards.

"Halt!  If you have no business here you must leave now," he said.

"Fine then.  I guess you don't want to hear the secret information I have about thieves that came to this building today," she said as she walked away.

"What thieves?!" The guard questioned.

"There are seven thieves in this building right now, planning to steal the $1,000,000 emerald that's on the Shopping Network right now."

"What?! I better get there right away!?" The guard said as he ran off.

"That was easier than I thought it would be. What am I saying?  Of course it was easy! I am a genius after all." Rouge walked into the elevator that the guard was guarding and stayed on the ceiling so that she couldn't be seen on any surveillance cameras.

---To the camera operating room---

"Do you see any suspicious characters near the shopping network room?" as voice asked through an intercom.

"Uh… a what?" the surveillance camera guy yawed as he had previously been sleeping.  "Oh yeah, they're some strange looking people outside of the door."

"Thank-you! Over and out!" The voice said.

---Back to Shadow and co. (I can't say Sonic and co. anymore)---

They were all looking at some layouts of their plan.  Where they got them from I do not know.

"This plan looks like it should work, but we can't be sure," Knuckles said.

"What do you mean?  Of course it'll work! I'm the one who devised this genius scheme!" Eggman said proudly. 

"That's what we're all afraid of," Tails sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eggman asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like.  For a genius you sure aren't very smart," Shadow said.

"You're not exactly the brightest light bulb yourself!" Eggman snapped at Shadow.

"Now c'mon guys!  We won't be able to do anything if we all start arguing," Amy said.

"I agree, we need to work together!" Tails chimed in.

"Who asked you two?" Shadow and Eggman asked meanly which caused even more arguing.

Knuckles just stood there listening to their senseless bickering until he finally couldn't take it anymore, "Won't everyone just be quiet!" he yelled loudly.  They all stopped and stared at him.  "Now let's just try to figure this out," Knuckles said.  

---Around the corner---

"Alright everyone, get ready to peruse those thieves." A group of about five guards was getting ready to try and arrest Shadow and co.  

---Back to Shadow and co.---

"Did anyone see where M.G and Lyn went?" Tails asked.  They all shook their heads. "I guess we were too busy arguing."

"I hope they don't screw anything up," Shadow said.

"Maybe someone should go look for them," Tails suggested.  

"They'll be fine.  Let's just concentrate on getting the Master Emerald first," said Knuckles.

---Back to Rouge--- 

Rouge walked out of the elevator.  "It's almost time," Rouge said as she peered around a corner to see a bunch of guards preparing their attack.  

What is Rouge's plan?  Will it work or will they have to go on who wants to be a millionaire?  Where are Lyn and M.G? What's in store for Shadow and co.! Find out in the next chapter! Please Review!. Adios!


	5. Mission Almost possible Part 2

Ch.5 - Mission Almost Possible Part 2 

The guards walked around the corner. "Surrender peacefully and no one will get hurt!" one of them said.

Shadow and co turned around to face the guard.  

"This can't be good," Tails whispered.

"Don't worry, I have an excellent plan," Robotnik said.

"Now this really can't be good," Tails thought.

Eggman walked over to the guards.  "Alright we surrender," he said as he put his right hand in his pocket.  

The guard took a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket but then Robotnik pulled out a gun and quickly shot the guard.  

"Eggman! You killed him!" Amy yelled.

"I didn't kill him. This is a special type or laser gun.  He'll just be unconscious for a while."

And with that the guards aimed their guns at them.

"This is perfect!" Rouge said, overjoyed.  "Now's my chance!" 

In all of the commotion that was going on, Rouge flew over everyone, pushed open the door and landed one the ceiling of the room.  She looked around to observe her surroundings.

  The room was fairly big and had a door on both the right and left sides.

"One of those doors might be good for a quick escape, but who know where they lead.  It could be a storage room. Hmm… Maybe they have more gems in there.  I just have to wait for the perfect opportunity.

In the middle of the room, there were two girls and a little to the right there was a cameraman.

"Okay! It looks like we have a somebody who wants the special one million dollar emerald!" One of the hosts said before looking behind herself.

"What's this!? It's gone!" She yelled.

_"What?!  Someone got here before us!? How did they take it without anyone knowing?" _Rouge was very surprised.

"Well, due to a few difficulties we have to go to a commercial break right now."

 The host sighed. "What are we supposed to do now? The emerald is gone."

The other host was running around frantically. 

"Call the police, the guards, the FBI! Somebody!  We have to find that emerald! Hurry! Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" She yelled.

"Calm down. Maybe we just misplaced it or something."

"_Well that's it for my plan, I better get out of here before they think I'm the one who stole it," _Rouge thought. 

She silently flew out of the room, back into the hallway where the Sonic-tachi was.  

Robotnik took out another laser gun like weapon from under his sleeve and shot it at all of the guards surrounding them.

"Hurry, let's go!" Eggman commanded. 

They all ran around the corner followed by Rouge the bat who was flying swiftly through the air.

Eventually they reached the elevator and Tails pushed the floor 1 button.

"That wasn't very fun," Tails said.

"I wonder where Rouge is," Shadow said.

"She probably tricked us into coming here and left once we were gone. That's why she didn't tell us her plan," Robotnik said.

"So you mean she ditched us!?" Amy exclaimed.

"No surprise there," said Knuckles.

*Ding!*

The elevator stopped and they all walked out. Then they walked silently out the doors.

"Oh great, now we'll probably all be criminals," Tails said.

"No we won't, when those guards wake up they won't remember anything that happened in the past hour," Eggman said.

"Really? I guess you really were useful for once. But all you did was help your enemies, because you're already a wanted criminal," Shadow remarked.

"…  So what!" Eggman said.

"So now what are we gonna do?" Amy asked.

"Who knows? We could always go on who wants to be a millionaire," Tails suggested.

"I guess we have to. It's the only way! We'll have to get enough money to buy the Master Emerald," said Knuckles.

"W, wait! I was just kidding," Tails said.

"C'mon! With you and Eggman, there's no way we can lose!" Amy said.

"I guess I have no choice," Tails said.

So they all started walking down the street planning on how to quickly get on Who Wants to be a Millionaire.

Kyoko: The end! I can't believe I actually wrote the next chapter, even though it was short… Sorry about that. The next one will be longer! Hopefully…

Shadow: It really is short.

Kyoko: What would you know about fanfiction?

Shadow: I know you shouldn't use words other people don't know. In fact I've been writing this really great fanfic about… (Interrupted)

Kyoko: That's nice.  Wait, what do you mean words that people don't know?

Shadow: The prefix –tachi.

Kyoko: Oh that… I got sick of saying Sonic and co. and Shadow and co. So I just decided to use some Japanese.  It basically means the Sonic group, the Sonic crew, however you wanna say it. Yeah, so now you know if you didn't already. Don't forget to review!

Shadow: Who would want to review this? If you want to read a good fanfic… (Interrupted) 

Sombrero Chao: Read Sombrero Chao! . It's really fun! And you can even submit your own chao or a made up one to the fanfic. Most of the chao that KYOKO put in are made up, in fact, I'm made up. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! I don't exist! Well, anyway. Just read it.  It might get updated in a while if Kyoko stops being so lazy!

Kyoko: Lazy!? What do you mean by that!

Sombrero Chao: Well … look how long it's been since you've updated.

Kyoko: A half a year isn't so long.

Shadow: I'm leaving before this starts getting really stupid. You should probably leave too.

Kyoko: At least I'm not a sombrero-loving freak!

Sombrero Chao: At least I'm not a bubblegum addict!

Kyoko:  Mmmmmm... Gum…. Hey! I'm not a bubblegum addict!!!

Sombrero Chao: Someone's a little slow there.

Kyoko: Well at least I'm not a figment of my imagination!

Shadow: I told you…

Sombrero Chao: At least I'm not arguing with a figment of my imagination! Maybe I should leave too. This argument is even more pathetic than the ones I have with Rainy.

Kyoko: Don't leave me! I'm all alone! Ahhhhh!!!! Oh, you're still here after that boring conversation. Well, please review! Adios until next time I update!

Sombrero Chao: Which will probably be a year from now!

Kyoko: Shut up!


End file.
